


Illogical

by HopeyHope



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: Seemingly knowing everything, Senku approaches Gen about his feelings for him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Tensai Rock by Karasuyasabou  
> It just fits these two so well...

It was barely noon as Gen hummed to himself, falling into step with Senku who walked beside him. The sun trickled through the trees of the forest, leaving pretty patterns on the ground around them. Gen couldn’t help but be in a good mood, it was rare Senku asked Gen to accompany him somewhere, even rarer that it was him alone.

It made Gen curious of the reason though. He knew something must’ve been up, Senku _never_ went to gather firewood himself, which made this a weak excuse to get away from the rest of the village. Senku must’ve known Gen was expecting something too, he never did things without reason after all.

“If you wanted some alone time with me you could’ve just said so Senku-chan~” Gen cooed, walking along a fallen tree trunk. Senku chose to ignore him, walking around the log instead of across it. They continued a little further until Senku abruptly turned to Gen.

Gen stopped, tilting his head to the side and waiting for whatever it was he had to say. Senku’s pausing seemed weirdly calculated.

“I wanted to test something.” Senku said simply.

“Oh?”

Senku suddenly took a step towards Gen, the unexpected movement made Gen instinctively take one back. When his back bumped against a nearby tree Gen realised that he’d fallen into Senku’s trap. Gen felt his heart leap when Senku placed a hand on the tree bark behind him, pinning Gen to the spot.

“What’s this so suddenly~?” Gen questioned, grateful his voice stayed steady.

“You’re interested in me aren’t you?” Senku asked firmly, the faintest of smirks on his lips.

“Who wouldn’t be, you’re quite fascinating Senku-chan.” Gen replied with a smug smile of his own. He could tell what Senku was asking but there was no way he was going to admit to something like that so easily.

Gen had been sure that he’d properly hidden his feelings. There was no way his facade had been seen through. However his confidence in that was now being tested as Senku’s gaze burned into him, as if he was appraising Gen’s very soul.

“It’s no use playing dumb, I know the answer already.” Senku said as he moved his hand closer, fingertips brushing against Gen’s jawline. Gen could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he felt Senku’s fingers trace his jaw, they lifted his chin ever so slightly when he got to it.

Senku studied Gen’s face, waiting for a response.

It was true Gen had liked Senku for a long while, the fact Senku apparently knew this already though was terrifying. How had he figured it out? Why was he bringing it up? Despite these thoughts racing through his mind Gen kept his composure, gazing right back at Senku.

“That’s a pretty bold claim there, how can you be so sure?” Gen questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“There’s a science to love too y’know.” Senku said simply. Gen raised an eyebrow at him, he had assumed Senku wasn’t interested in such a thing. He had never shown anything but indifference towards the topic after all.

“I assumed you didn’t believe in love.” Gen wondered aloud.

“Well it’s a bunch of chemical reactions either way, it just depends on who triggers them for you. It’s an illogical disease.”

“Hah, that’s not very romantic Senku-chan.” Gen laughed but Senku payed his comment no mind. Senku paused for a moment before abruptly dropping his hand down to Gen’s chest. Gen quickly went silent, noticing what Senku was doing too late. A grin appeared on Senku’s face when he pressed his palm directly atop Gen’s heart, feeling how fast it was still beating through the fabric. 

“You seem to have one of the symptoms.”

“It’s only like that because of the exercise.” Gen reflexively lied, pushing Senku’s hand away from him. He could feel his face was flushed and cursed it, that wasn’t going to help his case.

“Are you sure?” Senku teased further, stepping forwards and taking Gen’s hands in his, swiftly intertwining their fingers. Gen stared down at their joined hands, dumbfounded.

“Did your heart just skip a beat? That’s another symptom.” Senku mumbled as he stepped even closer until his chest was flush against Gen’s. Gen tensed up at the sudden intimacy, desperately trying to keep it together as his back pressed into the tree behind them.

Senku’s face was so close that Gen found himself unable to look away. Those deep red eyes burned into his, freezing him to the spot. His brain scrambled for an excuse, a plan, anything but there was nothing. He was done for.

“Well? What’s the diagnosis then?” Gen muttered, feeling the blush on his cheeks.

“You’re in love with me.” 

The words were so direct that Gen couldn’t formulate a response right away. He was meant to be the mentalist here and yet Senku was seeing right through his every move. It was frustrating, irritating even, a part of him wanted to push Senku away and just deny it all but there was no way he could. 

He’d never been this close to Senku before, his body was warm, his calloused hands were rough but gentle within his, face only centimetres away. All Gen could think about was the possibility that Senku returned his feelings. He knew the chance was slim, but he figured he’d never get an opportunity like this ever again. 

“...do you have a problem with that?” Gen eventually mumbled.

As if he’d been waiting for any form of confirmation, Senku leaned forwards, connecting their lips before Gen could even register what was happening. The kiss was brief and soft, tentative almost. Definitely not the kind of kiss Gen had expected from someone who was just acting so sure of themselves.

When Gen got a glimpse of Senku’s face though he immediately understood why.

“Oooh, Senku-chan~” Gen cooed, his sudden change in tone causing Senku to flinch. Gen snaked his arms around Senku’s neck before the scientist could escape. “It appears you have the symptoms too~”

Gen savoured the sight of the rosy blush that appeared on Senku’s cheeks. Seems like he’d hit the mark. The fact Senku had been putting up his own false front of confidence changed everything. Gen let out a small laugh, relieved. It no longer made him feel like a failure of a mentalist.

“You’re so cute Senku-chan.” He murmured before their lips met once more. Senku was tense at first but slowly relaxed into the kiss, his arms moving to loosely wrap around Gen’s waist.

Senku’s awkward movements made Gen realise that despite how big he talked, Senku probably didn’t have any experience with this sort of thing. Amused by that thought, Gen smiled against Senku’s lips before inviting him to deepen the kiss.

It took Senku a moment to notice the invitation before his tongue met Gen’s, the warmth of it causing the both of them to shudder. Gen’s mind grew hazy, hardly believing what was happening. Senku’s hold on his waist reminded him that this was reality though, not some fantasy.

When they eventually broke apart those same red eyes gazed at Gen but now full of a fondness that wasn’t there before. Gen’s whole body felt warm as his heart thumped away in his chest, blending in with the dull thumping he could feel from Senku’s chest.

“Can I assume you feel the same way then?” Gen questioned, neither of them releasing their hold on the other.

“I got caught up in the moment...” Senku muttered, cheeks still dusting pink as he properly came to terms with what he’d just done.

“Oh? You must like me quite a lot then if _you_ couldn’t control yourself.” Gen laughed quietly, edging his face closer to Senku’s again.

“It was merely the rise in dopamine produc—“

Gen cut him off with another kiss before he could elaborate further. He could tell Senku was just looking to make excuses. Science excuses. Gen looked to him playfully when he pulled away, which just made Senku pout at him. The flustered expression was cute.

“Well, you said you wanted to test something, was this the result you wanted?” Gen grinned.

It took Senku a moment to reply as he continued to pout in annoyance, clearly not pleased with how Gen had taken the lead from him.

“You proved my hypothesis was correct, so yes.”

“Hmm, are you not just glad I felt the same way?” Gen teased, enjoying getting to see so many new expressions from Senku.

“I don’t need to be glad, I knew already.” Senku said firmly, shifting away from Gen to cross his arms. The wind rustled through the trees as Gen dropped his smirk to a genuine smile.

“Fine then, I’ll admit it,” Gen began, leaning close to Senku so that he could whisper the words into his ear. Making sure Senku heard every one of them clearly.

“ _I’m in love with you Senku-chan._ ”

The fierce blush that immediately appeared across Senku’s face made saying them entirely worth it.

***


End file.
